Incest 'sequel'
by Rabie no Cherry
Summary: Sakura mengamuk, Sasori yang kena imbasnya karena kebisingan yang dibuat Sakura. namun untung saja Sasori dapat mengatasi Sakura yang sedang badmood dan sedih itu. tapi diluar dugaan Sasori melihat sesuatu di leher Sakura./"Sakura, apa itu."/"E.. ehh apa maksudnya Nii-chan."/"Grr.. anak ayam itu."/ merupakan sequel dari fic 'Incest'. jika berkenan silahkan dibaca :)


**Incest 'sequel'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU,Typo belepotan,OOC, Dll, dosa ditanggung ama yang baca**

**Rated: M**

**Pair: SasoSaku & Slight SasuSaku**

**ENJOY!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKK**. Sakura membanting pintu rumahnya dengan emosi, dan menghentakkan kaki-kakinya saat dia masuk ke dalam rumah. Untung saja ayah dan ibunya pergi bekerja dan belum pulang. Jikalau mereka berdua tahu Sakura kembali menghantam pintu rumah,dia pasti sudah terkena semprot oleh orang tuanya.

Sakura langsung duduk di sofa sambil menghidupkan televisi dan memegang setoples keripik kentang, dan dengan beringas dia memakan keripik itu dengan tidak sabaran. **Che~** sedang tidak dalam mood yang bagus ya Sakura.

Namun kegiatan tersebut sepertinya tidak dapat menurunkan emosinya. Setelah mematikan Tv dan menaruh asal toples tadi kini dia menaiki tangga rumahnya menuju kamar seseorang.

**BRAKK**. Kini pintu kedua sudah menjadi korban kekesalannya hari ini. Dengan ganas dia menendang pintu tersebut.

"Kau ini kenapa berisik sekali Sakura!"bentak Sasori melihat adiknya kini mendatangi kamarnya. Tugas kuliahnya pun diabaikannya sejenak.

"Huhh tidak kenapa-kenapa."jawab Sakura sambil berguling-guling diatas kasur Sasori sambil memeluk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik bantal. Pertanda Sakura sedang **badmood** dan sedang ngambek. Sasori yang melihat kelakuan Sakura langsung menghela nafas dan mendekati Sakura.

Sakura menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya dan melihat Sasori yang sudah duduk ditepi kasur."Ada apa Sakura?"Sasori kembali bertanya sambil membelai lembut pipi Sakura. Sakura yang diperlakukan tersebut dengan tiba-tiba meneteskan air matanya.

"HUWAA! _NII-CHAN_!" Sakura langsung menerjang dan memeluk Sasori hingga posisinya Sakura menindih Sasori.

"Sasuke.. hiks Sasuke _nii-chan_ hiks..." kini Sakura sudah menangis sesenggukan dengan air mata dan ingus yang mengalir deras. Sasori yang melihat Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Pelan-pelan, lap ingusmu dulu."Sasori membersihkan air mata dan ingus di wajah Sakura dengan tissue. Maklum saja sifat _childish_ Sakura belum sembuh-sembuh walaupun umurnya sudah 17 tahun.

"Hiks.. dia lebih memilih.. hiks bersama temannya minggu ini hiks.. daripada pergi bersamaku _nii-chan_.." Sasori kembali _sweatdrop_ karena mendengar alasan Sakura yang sangat sederhana itu.

"Hey hey hey tenanglah Sakura."Sasori menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura pelan yang berada didalam dekapannya. "Kadang kala kalian juga jangan terlalu sering bersama, nanti kalian bisa cepat bosan satu sama lain loh."nasihat Sasori.

"Tapi.. aku kan hanya ingin bersamanya _Nii-chan._" Sakura menarik ingusnya yang mau keluar lagi –ieww jorok-

"Ikuti saja kata-kata ku, bagaimana kalau minggu ini kita berdua pergi ke pantai. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua kan Sakura. Sejak kau pacaran dengan anak ayam itu."

"Hehehe mau _Nii-chan_." Sakura kembali memeluk erat Sasori. Sasori kembali mengelus kepala adiknya. Dan secara tidak sengaja dia melihat sesuatu dibalik kerah baju adiknya.

"Sakura, apa itu."Sasori memegang kedua bahu Sakura lalu melonggarkan sedikit kerah baju Sakura untuk melihat lebih jelas apa yang ada di leher adiknya. Sakura yang teringat sesuatu langsung mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"E.. ehh apa maksudnya _Nii-chan_."Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak mau menatap mata Sasori yang mulai mengintimidasi dirinya.

"Kau tahu maksudku kan Haruno Sakura."Sasori mulai mengeluarkan suaranya yang menyeramkan, dan dengan terpaksa juga dibarengi rasa takut Sakura mengakui semuanya.

"Ampun_ Nii-chan_! Ini.. ini bekas tanda yang Sasuke buat minggu lalu."aku Sakura sambil menutup kuping dan memejamkan matanya karena takut dengan Sasori.

"Jadi... kalian sudah melakukannya hehh?"tanya Sasori makin mengintimidasi.

"I.. iyaa sejak du.. dua tahun yang lalu." jujur Sakura.

"Grr.. anak ayam itu."

"Gyaa.. _nii-chan_ maafkan aku, jangan menghajar Sasuke ya _Nii-chan_. La.. lagipula kau kan juga pernah melakukannya denganku dulu_ Nii..chan_." bela Sakura takut-takut. Sasori yang mendengar penuturan Sakura langsung terdiam.

"Huff yaa tapi aku tidak sampai memerawanimu."Sasori memegang kepalanya yang sudah pusing.

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukannya dulu_ Nii-chan_?"tanya Sakura bingung, dan kini dia sudah berani menatap Sasori.

"Che, kenapa kau masih mengingat hal itu Sakura. Mana mungkin aku sanggup memerawani adikku sendiri. Aku berharap kau memberikan mahkotamu kepada laki-laki yang kau cintai suatu saat nanti. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau secepat itu memberikannya kepada orang lain."keluh Sasori.

"_Gomenne Nii-chan_." Sakura dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Sasori hingga membuat Sasori kaget.

"Sa.. Sakura apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Sasori setelah melepaskan ciuman dari adiknya tersebut.

"Aku hanya teringat saat kau melakukan itu kepadaku dulu Nii-chan. Dan.. kalau sekarang kau mau menjamahku lebih seperti dulu. Itu.. itu tidak apa-apa." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sambil membuka bajunya satu persatu.

Sasori hanya bisa terdiam melihat aksi adiknya tersebut. Kini Sakura hanya tinggal mengenakan bra dan celana dalamnya.

"_Nee Nii-chan_, ayo."mohon Sakura dengan pandangan sayu. Sasori yang sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya lagi, kini mulai menerjang bibir adiknya itu. Dia menghisap melumat dan menggigit bibir Sakura yang sangat manis tersebut.

Tangannya pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanannya mulai meremas-remas kuat payudara milik Sakura yang masih tertutupi bra sedangkan tangan kirinya menggelitiki milik Sakura yang dibawah sana yang masih terlindungi oleh kain.

Ciuman Sasori lalu berpindah kearah leher Sakura dan menghisapnya kuat dengan meninggalkan tanda disana. Tak jarang leher Sakura berdarah akibat gigitan Sasori yang sangat keras, namun takbisa dia pungkiri kalau dia menikmatinya.

Sasori hampir saja merobek bra milik Sakura kalau saja sakura tidak membantu membuka pengait bra miliknya. Dan dengan gemas Sasori menyedot puting sebelah kanan Sakura yang sudah mengeras.

"Aakkhh..~ _Nii-chan_ lebih keras. Uumm.. aahhh."desahan Sakura membuat birahinya makin meninggi dan tidak sengaja dia menggigit keras puting Sakura. Bosan dengan dada sebelah kanan, kini Sasori beralih ke dada kiri Sakura. Tangan kanannya memainkan puting yang tadi sudah dihisapnya, dia memelintir dan menarik-narik memainkan benda tersebut.

Tangan kanan Sasori juga mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya memalui celah celana dalam Sakura.

"Aakkhh _Nii-chan._"pekik Sakura kaget karena tangan Sasori yang ada dibawah mulai memasuki pertahanannya.

Saasori mendorong tubuh Sakura hingga kini posisinya terlentang, dan dengan tidak sabar dia melepas celana dalam milik Sakura. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke vagina Sakura dan mencium aroma khas milik Sakura.

"_Nii-chan_.. jangan kau lihat seperti itu, aku malu."Sakura menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Sasori yang mendengar penuturan Sakura langsung terkekeh geli.

Sasori membuka bibir vagina Sakura dengan jarinya dan memperhatikan dalam vagina tersebut dengan seksama. Dan dengan jahil dia meniup-niup vagina Sakura hingga Sakura kegelian.

"Hentikan_ Nii-chan_ kau membuatku geli."protes Sakura.

Sasori tidak menyahut perkataan adiknya namun dia mulai memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus kedalam lubang vagina tersebut dan mengocoknya.

"Arrghhh.. lebih cepat _Nii-chan_ tambahkan satu jarimu lagi." Sasori menuruti permintaan adiknya tersebut dan menjadikan 3 jarinya berada di dalam vagina Sakura lalu mengocoknya dengan lebih cepat. Saat pertanda Sakura akan klimaks, Sasori menggantikan jarinya dengan mulutnya. Daging tak bertulang tersebut mengobrak abrik isi dalam vagina Sakura dan menyedotnya dengan kuat.

"Arrgghh_ Nii-chan_ aku.. aku mau ke.. keluar."desah Sakura makin kencang. Namun Sasori tidak memperdulikannya dan makin menyedot kuat bahkan menggigit klirotis milik Sakura.

"Akkhh~ hyaa.."pertahanan Sakura luntur sudah, kini wajah Sasori hampir penuh dengan klimaks Sakura. Sasori hanya tersenyum menyeringai dan menjilatnya. Sakura yang melihat Sasori tersebut hanya terdiam dan menganggap kakaknya itu sangat _sexy_ sekarang.

"Bersihkan wajahku Sakura."perintah Sasori dan Sakura langsung menurutinya. Sakura mengecup bibir Sasori lalu menjilat cairannya tadi di sekitar bibir Sasori dan perlahan menuju pipi,dagu hingga leher Sasori. Sakura yang mulai naik hasratnya, kini gantian menyerang Sasori, dia mengecup dan menggigit leher Sasori hingga menimbulkan tanda dan kedua tangannya mulai membuka kemeja dan celana Sasori. Sakura perlahan menelusuri otot dada Sasori yang menurutnya sangat _sexy_ dan perlahan menurunkan wajahnya pas di depan penis Sasori, sambil masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya tadi membuka celana Sasori.

Kini terpampang jelas penis Sasori yang sudah menegak. Sakura yang sudah tahu tugasnya. Langsung memasukkan penis Sasori ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengulumnya.

"Sshh.. Sakura."Sasori berusaha menahan desahannya. Namun Sakura masih dapat mendengarnya dan dia tersenyum bangga karena perbuatannya.

Kini Sakura mulai memaju mundurkan wajahnya untuk menghisap penis Sasori, tangannya yang menganggur memijit 2 bola milik Sasori. Berselang 10 menit Sakura melakukan kegiatan blowjob tersebut Sakura merasakan penis Sasori makin membesar di dalam mulutnya dan tidak lama kemudian memuncratkan laharnya di dalam mulut Sakura.

"Fuhh lelah sekali membuatmu klimaks_ Nii-chan_."keluh Sakura sambil membersihkan sekitar mulutnya yang penuh dengan sperma. Bahkan sperma tersebut mengalir hingga dadanya saking banyaknya. Sasori yang mendengar Sakura langsung merasa tersanjung dan menciumi Sakura. Gantian membersihkan tubuh Sakura dari sperma.

"Kau siap ke bagian utamanya Sakura?"tanya Sasori dan dibalas anggukan kalem dari Sakura.

Sasori langsung memegang kedua kaki Sakura lalu merentangkannya lebar. Dengan perlahan dia memasukkan penis miliknya kedalam vagina Sakura.

"Uurrghh.._ ittai nii-chan_."Sakura menitikkan air matanya.

Sasori langsung mengecup lembut kening Sakura dan bibirnya.

"Tahan sebentar Sakura."

Sasori lalu memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, dengan pelan hingga Sakura mulai merasa baikkan dia mulai menambah kecepatannya.

"Aakkhh.. aakkkh~_ nii.. nii-chan_."desah Sakura.

Sudah lima belas menit dalam posisi tersebut namun Sasori belum sampai ke klimaksnya beda dengan Sakura yang sudah mengeluarkan klimaksnya sedari tadi.

"Ganti posisi Sakura, menungginglah."suruh Sasori. Sakura kembali melaksanakan perintah Sasori dan menunggingi Sasori.

Sasori langsung tidak sabar memasukkan kembali penisnya ke dalam tubuh Sakura.

"Hyyaaa.. aakkhhh~ aahhhh~."tubuh Sakura maju mundur bahkan dia membiarkan dadanya yang bergoyang bergelantungan akibat sodokan Sasori dari belakang.

Sasori yang melihat dada Sakura kembali meremasnya, namun kini dengan sangat kuat. Cairan hangat yang mengenai penis Sasori yang masih menggenjot Sakura dalam liangnya langsung terasa dan dia mengerti bahwa Sakura telah klimaks lagi. Berbeda dengan miliknya yang belum merasakan klimaks didalam vagina Sakura dari tadi.

Sakura sendiri kini sudah tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya akibat genjotan Sasori terus menerus hingga membuatnya dilanda lelah, namun Sasori masih bersemangat menyodoknya dari belakang. Akhirnya Sasori ikut andil menopang tubuh Sakura agar tidak jatuh.

"Eerrgghh... sebentar lagi Sakura.."desah Sasori dari balik telinga Sakura. Dan tidak lama kemudian Sasori mengeluarkan penisnya dan menyemburkan laharnya keluar hingga membasahi punggung Sakura dan membuat rambut Sakura lengket terkena sperma Sasori.

Sakura kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di kasur, namun masih sedikit memiliki kesadaran.

"Hahh... hahh apa kau sudah puas _nee.. nii-chan_?"tanya Sakura sambil kewalahan.

"Hmm.. lumayan, lain kali kau harus lebih kuat untuk memuaskanku."ejek seringai Sasori.

"Huhh dasar."Sakura langsung memukul dada bidang Sasori. Dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sasori hingga akhirnya dia tertidur.

Sasori yang melihat adiknya sudah tertidur masih memainkan anak rambut Sakura dan menciumi kepala Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Hari minggu cerah sedang dinikmati hampir semua orang. Termasuk Sasori dan Sakura yang kini sedang berjalan dan bercanda di sekitar tepi pantai. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan tertawa-tawa, sambil berpegangan tangan erat. Semua orang yang melihat mereka pasti mengira mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang sangat serasi.

**Drrtt Drrtt Drrttt**

Ponsel Sakura bergetar menandakan ada yang menelpon karena memang sengaja Sakura membuatnya tidak mengeluarkan nada dering.

**TREKK~**. Sakura mengangkat telpon tersebut.

'Sakura.. kau kemana saja? Kau tidak membalas SMS ku dan aku sudah kerumahmu namun kau tidak ada di rumah.' Sang penelpon langsung menerjang Sakura dengan pertanyaan.

"_Araa~_ Sasuke-_kun._ Aku sedang keluar bersama seseorang. Ada apa kau menelponku?" Sakura balik bertanya.

'Kau sedang bersama siapa Sakura?'tanya Sasuke mengintimidasi.

"Bersama seseorang yang sudah menasehatiku Sasuke-_kun_. Ternyata benar katanya kalau tiap pasangan itu harus tidak selalu bertemu agar hubungannya tidak cepat bosan. Makanya kau pasti lebih memilih minggu ini dengan teman-temanmu kan Sasuke-_kun_."jawab Sakura.

'Sakura.. bukan maksud..'

"Ahh tidak apa-apa Sasuke-_kun_, lagipula aku juga sangat senang menikmati waktu luangku tanpamu kok."** JLEBB**. Siapa yang sangka bahwa di seberang sana Sasuke kini sedang memegang dadanya yang seakan tertusuk akibat perkataan Sakura.

"Oke,_ jaa ne_ Sasuke-_kun_."Sakura langsung mematikan sambungan telpon tersebut. Sedangkan Sasori yang disebelahnya sedang menahan tawa mendengar percakapan antara adiknya dan calon adik iparnya. Sebegitu polosnyakah Sakura dalam mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa _Nii-chan_?"tanya Sakura bingung melihat tingkah kakanya.

"Ahh.. tidak apa-apa kok, ayo jalan lagi."ajak Sasori dan mereka kembali berpegangan tangan sambil menikmati belaian angin pantai yang menyejukkan.

_Poor_ Sasuke, kau kini sedang menikmati karmamu sendiri akibat tidak memperdulikan pacarmu kemarin. Dan mari kita sorot gambar Sasuke yang kini tengah pundung di dalam kamarnya. Bahkan kakaknya yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan kamar Sasuke langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Sasuke.

"Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, lebih baik aku tanyakan saja kepada Sasori nanti."Itachi lalu melenggang pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

**OWARI~**

* * *

**Holahai~ ( ~^o^)~**

**gkgkgkgkgk Rabie ga nyangka, kalau ternyata ada juga orang-orang yang nunggu sequel dari incest :) karena itu tandanya kalian semua emang sama-sama mesum kayak Rabie XDD #geplaked**

**hohohoho maaf ya para reader-tachi karena rabie baru sempat publish sequelnya. dikarenakan kemiskinannya-malas- diriku untuk membeli kartu modem =.= dan juga akibat kegalauan diriku yang tidak dapat undangan PTN kemarin TTATT #malah_curhat**

**sebenarnya ga sengaja Rabie juga bikin sequel selingan lagi untuk cerita ini, karena diriku yang pada waktu itu tengah bernafsu(?) mengetik fic lemon *senyum 5 jari. tapi kayaknya rabie rasa ga bakalan rabie publish sequel tersebut karena takut menambah dosa rabie serta dosa para reader-reader sekalian karena sudah hampir menjelang puasa jiakakakaka XD**

**jika berkenan silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda disini =)**


End file.
